


Kimi no koto wa kesshite wasurenai

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suicide Notes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos. Recuerdos lejanos que parecen retazos de un sueño. Me gustaría unirlos todos, junto a ti. Recuerdos que desaparecen, recuerdos que reaparecen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimi no koto wa kesshite wasurenai

**Author's Note:**

> **Nunca me olvidaré de ti**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo.

_Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos._  
_Recuerdos lejanos que parecen retazos de un sueño._  
_Me gustaría unirlos todos_  
_Junto a ti._  
_Recuerdos que desaparecen,_  
_Recuerdos que reaparecen._  
_Y un sueño:_  
_Sueño contigo_  
_En un mundo sin ti._  
_Recorro este camino_  
_Para rehacer promesas olvidadas,_  
_Porque confío y sé_  
_Que tú aguardas al final del trayecto._

 

Días como esos le traían a la memoria viejas reminiscencias. El Astro Rey matizando todo de rojo y traspasando las débiles hojas de los árboles en un otoño inusualmente cálido. Sentía que el pecho se le hinchaba y una sonrisa con cierto tinte melancólico se le instalaba en los labios. Sin embargo no podía permitirse guardar esos recuerdos con tristeza, se lo había prometido.

Le había prometido que sería fuerte, que seguiría luchando por lo que él creía, que viviría y sobre todo que sería inmensamente feliz. Porque al final… porque al final no hay final, el camino sigue y ninguna puerta se cierra detrás.

Le había dicho que no fuera idiota, que aprendiese a mirar a su alrededor para lograr ver a las personas que rondaban su vida y velaban por su bienestar, de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho.

En ese entonces lo evidente no lo era para Uryuu, había muchas cuestiones, detalles que se le escapaban, como por ejemplo las miradas que Renji le dedicaba o la inusual predisposición que éste tenía para con él.

Al principio asumía que era normal, que el teniente era así, buena persona y buen amigo, aún con él, quien no se creía merecedor de esa amistad ni de ninguna. No obstante había mucho más, desde ya. Sólo que al inicio, cuando Abarai apenas lo había conocido lo veía como lo que era: un crío humano.

Un jovencito retraído que pecaba de hosco, pero que en realidad escondía de esa forma su timidez, una timidez que le evitaba relacionarse con sus pares. Un chico sumamente listo, para algunas cuestiones más que para otras. Un quincy, un guerrero, una persona fuerte y hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

No pasaba de eso. En esa época Uryuu le daba… _ternura_.

Pero el tiempo, que es inclemente, pasó, llevándose consigo la inmadurez con la cual cargaba el joven, dándole un aspecto distinto, desde la mirada hasta en la forma de caminar. Era lógico, Uryuu estaba creciendo, y lo seguiría haciendo mientras que él… sería cuasi eterno.

Y entonces Abarai ya no pudo mirarlo con ternura, pues eso mutó inevitablemente a deseo, pero de uno que se veía sublimado por una admiración que crecía día a día. Estando en el mundo humano, tanto tiempo, le sirvió mejor para conocer a Uryuu.

Le sirvió para ver que el chico era tan orgulloso como terco, tan bondadoso como talentoso y tan valiente como quisquilloso. Vivía solo y tenía una historia rara con su padre. Era independiente y solía aparentar mucho.

Renji había corrido el velo, había visto detrás de esos ojos azules muchos temores, algunos tontos, otros con fundamentos; había visto a un chico temeroso, pero contradictoriamente fuerte; y es que todos, hasta Sansón, poseen sus _fantasmas_.

Uryuu podía ser todo lo quincy y guerrero que se enorgulleciera ser, pero era humano, y como todo humano tenía sus miedos, sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Y conocerlo así, al no _siempre perfecto_ Ishida, al rozar al verdadero, las partes oscuras y resplandecientes de su alma, no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de él. Desde ya que Abarai era consciente de lo que eso simbolizaba y por supuesto que no iba a dejar crecer ese amor, porque sencillamente no se podía. Lo sabía.

Sin embargo estar en el mundo humano casi de manera obligada no le daban muchas chances, permanecer cerca de Uryuu y compartir momentos lo arrastraba a tener diversos deseos, algunos más o menos inocentes que otros, que iban desde acariciarle la mejilla, a besarlo e incluso a verlo en perfecta desnudez.

No obstante lo miraba y reía por dentro. Ishida no parecía la clase de chico que le gustasen los de su mismo genero (sí, por más que algunos de sus compañeros lo llamaran el _presidente del club de los maricas_ en honor a la costura), el caso es que tampoco parecía llamarle la atención, por demás, las féminas, acaso ¿era asexual?

Con el tiempo todos terminaron dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba al teniente con Ishida, menos los involucrados directos; sin embargo, con el correr de los días, Abarai adoptó otra postura.

Sí, le agradaba Ishida. Sí, quería a Ishida.

No le apenaba reconocerlo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. No en vano había vivido tantos años para darse cuenta que las convenciones sociales cambiaban y se desvanecían en la historia de la humanidad.

No lo amaba a Ishida por lo que tenía entre las piernas, al fin y al cabo, _amaba a Ishida_. Éste pudo haber sido mujer, hombre, perro o planta, lo amaría igual. Aunque a la distancia. No por temor al rechazo, sino porque se engañaba diciendo que era lo mejor. Mejor así, un amor platónico.

Si Uryuu se daba por enterado de la novedad, lo desconocía; quizás el joven comenzaba a sospechar o a notar que las miradas que le dedicaba el teniente iban acompañadas -siempre- de esa sonrisa estúpida de enamorado. Un poco sí, un poco percibía que el entorno variaba cuando Renji estaba cerca, sentía el aire que ambos respiraban distinto, incluso una molestia en el vientre que era claramente diferente a cualquier otra sensación corporal que hubiera tenido antes.

Abarai comenzó a ponerlo nervioso y por eso mismo Ishida decidió tomar distancia; porque no sabía cómo manejar lo que estaba pasando, porque nunca había leído al respecto, ni se había molestado en pensar siquiera. Pero el teniente no se la dejó fácil, Renji peleó contra viento y marea para vencer todas las barreras impuestas por el quincy. Ya no era _secreto de estado_ , ya no era una novedad: Abarai se desvivía por Ishida.

—¿Por qué huyes de mi? —le había preguntado una tarde, risueño.

¡Benditos hollows! La única excusa que los reunía, que le permitía verlo, porque por más que obligara a Ichigo o a Sado a hacer una fiesta, reunión o lo que fuera, Ishida, cual antisocial que era, no asistía. Así que sólo le quedaban esos efímeros momentos para cruzar unas palabras con él.

—Yo no huyo de ti —respondió con dureza, deshaciendo el arco espiritual en su mano.

—Sí que huyes —contradijo caminando detrás de él con cierta prisa.

—No, estás equivocado, Abarai.

—Entonces pruébamelo: Invítame a tu casa a tomar el té —lo dijo por decir, lo dijo para demostrarle al muchachito que él tenía razón; pero Ishida jugó su mejor carta cerrándole la boca.

—Bueno. —Se encogió hombros, disimulando así el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él, tal vez porque jamás había llevado a nadie a su departamento exceptuando a su padre y sabía que al llevarlo a Abarai corría serio riesgo de ser acosado. Sin embargo no le importaba tanto eso como hacerle entender al teniente lo que le costaba decir con palabras. Renji se quedó sin habla, y mientras veía al quincy alejándose trataba de hacerse a la idea de que, pese a saber el mismo Uryuu lo loco que le tenía, lo había invitado—. ¿Vas a venir Abarai, o prefieres que mande una limusina a buscarte? —ironizó. El pelirrojo reaccionó con esas palabras y puso en marcha sus huesos trotando para alcanzarlo.

Se dio cuenta así, a los pocos segundos, que no tenían demasiados temas de conversación salvo las guerras, los hollows, Aizen, el reiatsu…; pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, a fin de cuentas era feliz con tan sólo caminar a su lado, porque Uryuu tenía algo en su persona que hacía resplandecer el mundo interno de Abarai. Se sentía tan a gusto a su lado que no importaban los silencios, ya que estos le daban pie a reflexionar sobre lo bien que le quedaba la ropa del día o lo mucho que le habían crecido los mechones que adornaban su rostro o lo lindo que se veía todo serio.

A Uryuu las manos le temblaban, tanto que colocar la llave en su lugar fue toda una proeza, pero lo logró. Ajustándose los lentes bajó la mirada rogando piedad.

—Es pequeño, pero tengo todo lo que necesito.

Abarai entendió a qué iba tan rara acotación cuando ingresó: Uryuu no tenía lujos, apenas una mesa con cuatro sillas, una heladera o nevera, una cocina, el tatami en el suelo y un armario con estantes llenos de libros, todo, en un pequeño cuadrado. Le llamó la atención el ventanal, ocupaba casi toda una pared. Ishida se sintió más nervioso entonces, porque percibió que el otro estaba escudriñando su departamento. Insulso departamento.

Estaba limpio, eso se veía y se olía, un poco desordenado, pero del desorden común, había carreteles de hilos sobre la mesa, agujas en un alfiletero, cd`s de música desperdigados en el suelo junto al tatami y una pequeña notebook: Ah, primer lujo encontrado. Además había cuadros colgados, supo así que le gustaban los dibujos de Ciruelo Cabral, que le gustaba Lord of the Ring, que amaba la caligrafía (o eso decían los cuadernos, miles, apilados en un costado), que su banda favorita era Radiohead y le agradaba Beethoven, e incluso había algún que otro objeto que hacia alusión a animés de moda, todos shonen o seinen.

Sonrió de manera visible, amaba poder estar en contacto con todos esos objetos porque ahora sentía que conocía un poquito mejor al quincy, o al menos sobre detalles de los que antes no tenía la más pálida idea, por ejemplo, que en su guardarropa SÍ había prendas negras, contrario a lo que todos suponían.

Pasado unos minutos escuchó la tetera silbar y la sensual voz del joven.

—¿Té común o prefieres alguno en especial? No tengo muchas variedades, pero…

—Té común está bien —respondió, ¿qué importaba lo que iba a tomar? Lo importante es que estaba allí. Ishida le acercó la taza y lo invitó a sentarse, le alcanzó una lata con galletas que el teniente devoró hasta la última, sintiendo pena por hacerlo y darse cuenta de su glotonería tan tarde—. Estaban deliciosas, ¿dónde las compraste? Quisiera llevarme todas las cajas a la Sociedad de Almas —exageró.

— _Made in casa_ —bromeó el quincy sin mover un músculo facial.

—¿Las hiciste tú?

—Casi todo hago yo. Prefiero que toda la comida sea casera, no me gusta lo artificial o lo comprado.

—Asombroso.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Muchas personas saben cocinar. —Le dio un sorbo a su té.

—No, asombroso que te conozca hace tantos años, pero sepa tan poco de ti —explicó. Ishida escondió la sonrisa detrás de la taza, para colmo la mirada que ahora le dedicaba Abarai lograba alterarlo cuando por fin había comenzado a sentir que podía calmarse—. No tienes televisor.

—Nunca me interesó tener uno. —Arqueó las cejas, gesto que obligó al teniente a explicarse, éste no quiso sonar prejuicioso.

—Pensé que porque no te gustaba ver tele y quería saber si algún día… —se trabó con sus palabras— si quieres ir al cine o ver algo.

—No me gusta el cine —amargo como él solo—, es decir —necesitó darse a entender mejor—, no estoy acostumbrado a los ruidos altos, me alteran. Si voy al cine terminaré con dolor de cabeza. Pero sí me gusta ver películas —dijo lo último como si fuera una frase incompleta, como queriendo darle pie al teniente; sin embargo Abarai se concentró en terminar su taza de donde sólo quedaban dos gotas, y retrasaba eso porque sabía que finalizar con el té significaba no tener una excusa para permanecer allí—. Miro siempre en la pc —señaló la portátil junto al tatami—; la pantalla es de 17 pulgadas y se ve bien.

—Entonces, si quieres… Yo no tengo tiempo de ver películas y me llaman la atención.

—Si quieres…

—¿Puedo venir? —Le asombraba la repentina predisposición del quincy a sociabilizar, justo con él.

—Sólo si quieres —reiteró con dureza y algo avergonzado.

—¡¿Cómo no voy a querer?! —esbozó radiante de felicidad— Si me encanta estar contigo. —Le arrancó una visible sonrisa al estoico quincy; y eran esos simples gestos los que lo alentaban a robarle un beso, pero era demasiado ceder a dichos arrebatos, primero tenía que poder acercarse a él y lo cierto es que Uryuu guardaba distancia… mucha distancia. En la puerta Ishida trató de saludarlo a tres metros aproximadamente y aunque la idea era irse, en su interior, Abarai no quería. No quería dejar de verlo, de estar cerca de él, a tan pocos metros—. ¿Mañana tienes clases?

—Pues, no…

—Perfecto —sonrió— porque quiero quedarme, podríamos ver las películas hoy. —No tenía nada que perder y aunque creyó saber la respuesta del quincy, éste volvió a sorprenderle.

—Bien —lo dijo con duda, pareció meditarlo un largo un segundo—, pero entonces debo ir a hacer las compras para la cena.

—Te acompaño.

Fueron a la tienda más cercana y compraron comida chatarra pese a las quejas de Ishida. Iban a ver películas y nada mejor que acompañarlo con frituras y porquerías para reventar el hígado; por una vez que comiera mal no se iba a morir. Uryuu lo dejó a sus anchas, asombrándolo a cada instante, porque ese Ishida tan predispuesto a estar con él no era el mismo de antes, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba el quincy que él conocía? ¿Quién se lo había cambiado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

No entendía qué podía haberle hecho cambiar de parecer y no interesaba, ahora se encontraba en el departamento de Ishida a punto de ver películas con él. Excusas y más excusas, puesto que no le importaba tampoco ver algo. Habían elegido una clásica del terror japonés, consejo del mismo quincy.

Renji, sin pedir permiso y con total despreocupación se dejó caer sobre el tatami, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Uryuu se entretuvo mientras tanto en colocar la película y hacer los ajustes a la pc, ubicarla en un lugar que quedara cerca, entre ambos, y desde donde tuviera control de la misma, pero había llegado el momento de acomodarse. Se mostró dubitativo.

—Ven aquí. —Abarai palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado, la escasa luz le ofrecía un contorno fantasmagórico del quincy; lo notó ¿asustado?—. No me tengas miedo Ishida.

—No te tengo miedo —contradijo con aspereza caminando hasta el lugar en cuestión para sentarse.

—No voy a hacerte nada desagradable.

—Lo sé. —Se acomodó los mechones de pelo en un gesto de auténtico nerviosismo. Luego sintió la cercanía del shinigami, como éste llevaba su lado derecho del cuerpo al izquierdo de él.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando la espalda del chico. Éste lo miró con extrañeza, sin entender su petición por lo que Renji optó por ser más explicito y rodeó el cuello del quincy con el brazo—. ¿Te molesta? —Percibió que el quincy negaba reiteradas veces con la cabeza, pero no escuchó palabra alguna ni queja.

Uryuu no pudo prestar atención a la película, por suerte la había visto mil veces, pero es que el calor de Renji lo estaba contagiando, subiéndole por las mejillas, colándose en su ser. Por su lado, el teniente no entendía muy bien qué pasaba allí, con lo poco que conocía a Uryuu (y ahora comprendía que lo poco era realmente poco) se figuró un hondo rechazo, pero no, el chico no sólo había aceptado su abrazo sino que se había acomodado sobre su hombro.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Perdiendo el hilo de la película caviló al respecto. ¿Podía marcar una diferencia el estar solos? Quizás sí, quizás Ishida no huía de él, sino de las situaciones públicas que le hacía vivir. ¿Era eso? No lo entendía, el quincy no dejaba de ser un misterio para él.

—Es agradable estar así. —No lo pudo resistir; Abarai, sonrisa mediante, olfateó los negros cabellos del joven.

—Sí —dijo en un murmullo apenas audible. Se quedaron en esa posición la hora y media que duró el film, acomodándose de vez en cuando, pero sin salir del lugar, no obstante una vez acabado Ishida se incorporó para quitar el cd del reproductor, Abarai mostró un semblante desahuciado por la distancia, sin embargo el quincy no lo vio y volteó para consultarle—: ¿Te ha gustado? Es mi película de terror favorita.

—Pues, te soy sincero —rió por tanta franqueza—, estuve más concentrado en ti que en la película.

El quincy bajó otra vez la vista y carraspeó, en un gesto que denotaba cortedad.

—¿Quieres comer comida de verdad? Puedo cocinar algo rápido.

—Nunca digo que no a la comida —se burló el teniente para luego ponerse de pie y acompañarlo hasta la mesada (que igual los espacios no quedaban muy lejos en el monoambiente). Comenzaron una escueta conversación sobre cuánto tiempo se quedaría el teniente en el mundo humano, que derivó inevitablemente en la derrota de Aizen, en los estragos que éste había dejado en el mundo humano y más tarde en Urahara. Abarai pudo quitarse todo ese peso de encima al contarle las penas que el ex-capitán del doceavo escuadrón le hacía vivir—. ¡Te juro, ese día me dejaron sin comer y todo había sido culpa de Jinta, porque yo le pagué para que limpiara por mí y no lo hizo! ¡Y encima me acusó con Urahara de sobornarlo! Y no me devolvió el dinero.

—Te estafó un niño, Abarai. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo escuchó a Uryuu riendo con soltura.

Le pareció entonces la criatura más hermosa del universo, que ya lo pensaba desde antes, pero ahora lo confirmaba, y ese afecto crecía en su pecho haciéndole suspirar cual adolescente, como no recordaba haberlo hecho hacia 230 años.

—Para colmo Rukia está en lo de Ichigo… —El teniente siguió quejándose, pero sin ningún fin más que el de desahogarse, no obstante percibió que Uryuu se encontraba repentinamente serio y abstraído, tanto que le llevó a preguntar si le pasaba algo.

—No, es que pensaba…

—¿En qué? —le dio pie, impaciente. Ishida clavó sus oceánicos luceros en él y respondió en un ligero tartamudeo.

—En que… en que si tan mal te va con Urahara, que bueno, yo… no es muy grande mi departamento.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue creando en los labios del teniente paulatinamente, Renji no podía creer que en verdad Ishida le estaba ofreciendo hospedaje. No lo creía tan inocente al chico, así que le pareció prudente aclarar los tantos.

—Ey, ¿estás seguro?

—Si te ofrezco... —Elevó las cejas, en un gesto arrogante, y dio la vuelta para seguir revolviendo la salsa.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que… eso implica?

—Pues —dándole la espada pudo decirlo mejor que frente a frente—; sí, sé lo que… implica.

—¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo? —Se aguantó la risa, para acercarse por detrás y sostenerle los brazos obligándole a voltear—. Ishida…

—Se me va a quemar la salsa. —Se ajustó los lentes nervioso y se deshizo del agarre escapando con éxito.

—No creo que sea buena idea que me quede —dijo con desánimo.

—¿Por qué no? —La mirada de profunda desesperación en el quincy fue una luz de esperanza para el teniente.

—Porque voy a enloquecer, Ishida.

—¿No dijiste que te gusta estar conmigo? —Otra vez ese gesto de esconder la mirada—. Quédate —pidió como última instancia para volver a la sartén y agregar—: No voy a pedirte por favor, si eso es lo que esperas de mí —finalizó con su tonito altanero.

—No, claro —rió apenas— no espero eso de ti. En verdad, Ishida, no espero casi nada, y soy feliz con lo poco que me das. —Uryuu guardó silencio, sintió el corazón latirle frenético de emoción y siguió revolviendo la sartén cual robot sin poder volver en sí.

Renji aceptó cambiar de lugar, o sea, mudarse junto al quincy pese a todo lo que eso podía significar. Y con los días se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba al quincy: lo quería, claro, pero había algo que lo frenaba, o mucho. No sabía bien qué era, y así, aprendió a leer entre líneas cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra dicha.

Ishida tenía un límite, le permitía a Abarai acunarlo entre sus brazos, incluso dejarle besos en la cabellera azabache, pero cuando el asunto se ponía más " _cariñoso_ " huía. Con el correr de las noches, si bien Renji dormía en el suelo al igual que Uryuu, comenzaron a hacerlo juntos. No pasaba nada, no había besos, ni mucho más. Las caricias no iban más allá de lo decoroso y como máximo dormían toda la noche abrazados. Era hermoso poder estar así con el quincy, pero lo cierto es que con el tiempo todo eso ya no fue suficiente.

A veces Renji meditaba el momento idóneo y la forma perfecta de robarle un beso, pero era técnicamente imposible, el astuto chico se escapaba justo a tiempo, evitando un contacto más cercano o directo. Abarai lo respetaba, porque lo quería. No haría nada que le molestara o que no quisiera… pero sentía morir en vida. Iba tan sólo un mes de convivencia y el teniente se derretía mirándole los labios.

Ishida no era tonto, reparaba en esos detalles, pero trataba de hacer caso omiso incluso a sus sentimientos, y así, pasaron otros dos meses tortuosos, ya para ambos y no sólo para Abarai. Todo cambió una noche de frío, donde dormir tapado y con calefacción parecía tarea vana y donde sólo el calor de otra persona era lo único que funcionaba. Esa noche se acostaron dentro del tatami abrazándose fuertemente. Sentía a Ishida temblar entre sus brazos y buscó darle calor frotándole los hombros. El quincy se pegó más al teniente, tanto, que pudo sentir por primera vez la erección de éste.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin hacerse demasiado drama al respecto—, no puedo evitarlo.

Ishida no dijo nada de inmediato, hundió el rostro en el fornido pecho del teniente y pasado unos cuantos minutos habló.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás en el mundo humano?

—Pues, no mucho —confesó con algo de tristeza—. Las guerras han finalizado.

—Lo sé.

—Todo parece estar en calma allá en la Sociedad y… supongo que una vez que terminemos de eliminar esta plaga de _adjuchas_ que atrajo el reiatsu de Aizen, deberé partir.

—Avísame, ¿sí?

—Claro.

Renji no le dio demasiada importancia a la conversación hasta que el día de marchar estuvo cerca; ya para ese entonces hacía cinco meses que convivía con Ishida, y contrario a lo que creyeron en un primer momento, el teniente se portó bien, aunque claro que se tomaba más libertades con el chico: Lo abrazaba cuando quería, le daba besos en la mejilla, le hacía cosquillas e incluso ya lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Como si fueran una pareja, pero sin sexo ni besos.

Le dijo, cuando volvió de la escuela, que Hitsugaya le había informado que pronto partirían. Y pronto podía ser al otro día. Ishida soltó un escueto " _bien_ " que podía pecar de desinteresado y se concentró en terminar su merienda. No obstante estaba raro… de esa manera denominó Abarai el semblante del joven y las actitudes de éste. Uryuu era callado, pero no haber abierto la boca en más de media hora era atípico, y si lo hacía era para dar respuestas monosilábicas.

Abarai pudo alegar que se debía a la desolación de comprender que pronto partiría, pero lo cierto es que no se mostraba triste, más bien introspectivo como nunca antes. Llegada la noche y la hora de dormir, en donde solían hablar de temas más personales y privados, Uryuu reveló su sentir.

—Abarai...

—Te pedí que me dijeras "Renji".

—Renji —se corrigió.

—¿Qué? —Notó como el chico se incorporaba un poco para enfrentarlo; pero en eso quedó, no abrió la boca ni realizó ningún otro movimiento, como si estuviera petrificado—. ¿Qué pasa? —volvió a inquirir encendiendo la luz del velador que descansaba a un costado sobre el suelo. Y lo que vio, le partió el alma en dos. Si bien Uryuu no lloraba sus ojos despedían una angustia desgarradora. Quiso consolarlo, elevó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y decirle con ese gesto que todo estaría bien. Pero, sin previo aviso, Ishida plasmó un gesto decidido, un poco arrebolado, y abrió la boca enmudeciendo cualquier acotación que tuviera el teniente en mente.

—Renji —de tener los anteojos puestos se los hubiera acomodado—, házmelo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Hazme… el amor. —Se sintió algo cursi por decirlo así.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Me has escuchado, shinigami —frunció la frente, fastidiado— no me hagas repetirlo. —Ahora sí, el blanco de sus mejillas presentaba un leve tono carmín. Abarai sonrió para después empezar a reír, e Ishida no le veía lo gracioso. Es que el teniente no podía creerlo, tantos meses así, sin siquiera tocarlo de manera indecente, para que el otro le soltara que quería hacerlo, con él, y ahora.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tan repentino cambio? —Pero solo se respondió—. ¿Es porque me voy?

—Estuve pensando mucho al respecto en estos últimos días —reveló el quincy sentándose apenas para estar más cómodo.

—¿En qué estuviste pensando? —Supo que tendría que darle constantemente pie porque Uryuu era de los que lo necesitaban para poder expresarse mejor.

—En cómo sabe tu boca.

—¿Mi boca? —Arqueó las cejas mientras el quincy asentía.

—Nunca besé a nadie y… —aferró fuerte las sábanas del tatami— me preguntaba qué se sentiría besarte.

—Bueno, pero puedes empezar por ahí en vez de… ofrecerte carnalmente —lo dijo no muy seguro de emplear esa expresión.

—Es que… —plasmó una media sonrisa nerviosa por un segundo— no fue fácil para mí, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, sé lo mucho que te cuesta.

—Nunca tuve a nadie que me hiciera sentir como tú lo haces —de nuevo escondió la mirada, sincerarse no era tarea sencilla para él—, tú me haces creer que valgo mucho.

—Lo vales, Uryuu, no pienses nunca lo contrario.

Una sonrisa de lástima fue ahora lo que mostró el quincy.

—Sé que no, pero no importa, la cuestión es que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan… importante —tragó saliva—, sé que me quieres mucho y aunque —sonrió otra vez de puros nervios— y aunque aún no sepa por qué me quieres tanto, tampoco importa. Sé que me quieres. —Ishida quiso darse a entender que sentía el cariño de Abarai, y él nunca antes había sentido cariño, salvo por una persona—. Mi abuelo me quería; pero de la manera en la que un abuelo quiere a su nieto —explicó colocándose los anteojos, le molestaba estar sin ellos porque no podía ver de lejos y Renji se convertía así en una mancha difusa pese a estar tan cerca.

—Entiendo.

—Ni siquiera mi padre. Ningún hombre o mujer... —Dejó la oración a medio formar, darse cuenta de eso le dolía.

—Eso porque tú no das lugar —reprochó el teniente logrando la sorpresa del chico. ¿Qué quería decirle con eso?—. A mi me costó horrores llegar hasta a ti, atravesar capas y capas...

—Soy así. —Plegó el ceño ofendido y a la defensiva.

—No digo que sea malo que seas así. A fin de cuentas así te conocimos y así aprendimos a quererte, pero justamente a eso me refería: Yo no soy el único que te quiere.

—Ya, pero es distinto.

—Tal vez, pero si no cedes lugar tampoco te enterarás de las personas que en un futuro querrán quererte de otra manera, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decir?

—Sí, no soy estúpido.

—Bueno, no te enojes. —Golpeó apenas con el puño el brazo del quincy—. Ven aquí que hace frío y te vas a congelar. —Estiró los brazos y de inmediato Ishida ocupó un lugar sobre su pecho.

El velador permaneció encendido por más que se hubieran quedado callados. Uryuu ni siquiera se había quitado los lentes y tenía mucho más por decir, pero no encontraba la manera de expresarse, algo cohibido elevó otra vez la cabeza notando que Renji tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que estaba despierto pues podía sentir la palma acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Quieres hacérmelo o no?

Abarai se aguantó la risa, abrió los ojos para contestar la pregunta con otra.

—¿Todavía quieres conocer el sabor de mi boca?

Ishida asintió con un poco de timidez.

—Debe ser sabor a pasta de dientes. —Vio que el chico acompañaba su risa floja—. Pero…

—¿Qué?

Ahora fue Abarai el que necesitó sentarse para hablar del tema.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Ya te dije…

—No, dijiste muchas cosas, pero no puntualmente por qué me sales con esto ahora. Tuvimos cinco meses para hacer estas cosas, Uryuu.

—Lo sé, es que… ya te dije —se quejó frunciendo otra vez el ceño— estuve pensando mucho estos días, y eres la única persona que me ha demostrado que le importo un poquito.

—Espero que no la última.

—El punto es que… —¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser franco de una buena vez?— Es que tu te irás y sé lo que eso implica… —Ambos lo sabían, sin Aizen, sin guerra, no había excusas para que un teniente pisara suelo humano, y Abarai era lo que era, eso no podían cambiarlo, como tampoco el hecho irrefutable de que Uryuu seguía siendo joven, muy joven, con una larga vida por delante—. Y tal vez sí, tal vez el día de mañana conozca a una chica.

—O a un chico —interrumpió divertido, pero Ishida lo ignoró.

—Quizás le termine dando un beso a una cualquiera, o acostándome con la primera persona que me mire. Quizás lo haga de grande. ¡Quizás llegue a los treinta siendo virgen y viéndome en la necesidad de pagar una prostituta! Quizás borracho le robe un beso a alguien que me guste, no sé… Las posibilidades son infinitas.

—Sí, pero de todas esas, no me creo NI una —arrugó la frente en un gesto de extrañeza—, no te veo en esas situaciones.

—No es el punto, la cosa es que miraré hacia atrás y me acordaré de ti —se mordió los labios y soltó una bocanada de aire—, me acordaré de ti y de lo idiota que fui al no darte mi primer beso… o al no hacer el amor contigo.

—Oh... —Renji se quedó sin palabras.

—Y sí: todavía me sigue costando horrores todo esto. Tal vez en el momento tiemble más de lo que ya estoy temblando ahora, y me rehúso todavía a creer que me gustan los… chicos, aunque sea cierto —admitió en un arranque de contradicción absoluta—; pero no importa ya todo eso, lo que importa es el hecho de darme cuenta de todo esto, que si tú te vas…

—Uryuu…

—Porque ¿sabes? —consultó aplacado— Al principio te odié, porque cuando me di cuenta de lo bien que me sentía a tu lado, recibiendo tu atención y tu cariño, fue una cachetada para mí —notó que el teniente lo estaba dejando hablar, una vez que por fin soltaba la lengua—, nunca antes me puse a pensar qué me pasaba respecto a eso. Sí, me daba cuenta de que las chicas me gustaban. —La imagen de Inoue desvistiéndose frente a él, toda inocente ella, golpeó en su mente como una bala. Y había sido esa, y sólo esa, la oportunidad en la que se dio cuenta de que podía sentir, que no estaba muerto por dentro, y primero y principal, que tenía libido y deseo sexual, como todo ser humano normal—. Pero no un chico.

—Uryuu eso es lo de menos, uno se enamora de la otra persona por lo que es no por lo que representa.

—Ya sé y no importa eso. Tuve más de cinco meses para pensar mucho al respecto y hacerme a la idea. Ahora, la cuestión, es que… ya es tarde.

—No, nunca es tarde.

—Ya no puedo quererte, ¿cierto?

—Uryuu... —No supo qué decirle—. Mira, yo me iré, es cierto y quizás pasen muchos años hasta que nos volvamos a ver, pero nos vamos a volver a encontrar tarde o temprano —dijo con énfasis para luego sonreírle—, es una promesa.

Ishida le devolvió la mueca; entendía lo que el teniente estaba tratando de decirle.

—Pero yo seré viejo, ¿me querrás igual?

—Te quiero, Uryuu, y eso es algo irremediable ya. Te querré siempre.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces? —emuló el teniente, desconcertado.

—¿Quieres besarme todavía?

Abarai sonrió algo ladino y vio como Ishida acercaba su rostro al de él, en cámara lenta; comprendió el fin del chico y lo dejó a sus anchas, con toda su inexperiencia y temores. Uryuu, tembloroso, apoyó delicadamente sus labios sobre los del teniente, sintiendo el aliento de éste en contraste con el frío del rostro y del ambiente.

Percibió la mano de Abarai asiéndole despacito la nuca, hasta tomarla por completo para empujarlo levemente. Aunque era la primera vez que besaba sabía que tenía que abrir la boca, pero algo en él lo paralizó de pies a cabeza. Renji se encargó de doblegarlo, de obligarle a entreabrir la cálida abertura haciendo presión con la lengua, entonces Ishida sintió la invasión, la humedad mezclándose con la suya, y el sabor de Abarai, agridulce, a menta de la pasta dental, un poco dulzón y hasta incluso salado. Era imposible para el quincy discernir a qué sabía, pero se sentía tan bien, y sorteó todos los nervios, poco a poco, para permitirse disfrutar de lo nuevo y embriagante que resultaba ser un beso. Se acostaron, apagaron la luz y se besaron durante toda la noche o al menos hasta que el cansancio los venció. Uryuu fue el primero en quedarse dormido, sintiendo los repetidos besos del teniente sobre los labios.

 

**(...)**

 

La claridad ingresando por la ventana sin persianas lo llevaba a despertar apenas despuntaba el sol, y solía ser muy temprano para Abarai, por eso acostumbraba a levantarse primero él para preparar el desayuno de ambos y así despertarlo con todo listo. Sin embargo fue al revés, Ishida despertó notando el espacio vacío, se puso de pie y lo buscó con la mirada.

Su departamento era chico, la puerta del baño se encontraba abierta y con la luz apagada. La situación era clara y sus ojos intentaron humedecerse, pero una nota sobre la mesa le privó de soltar esa lágrima, quizás tan sólo había salido por un motivo fortuito, a comprar algo o a cazar hollows.

 

" _Lo lamento mucho. Me voy, prefiero que sea así, quedarme los días que restan a tu lado será un arma de doble filo, porque querré hacerte el amor y si eso pasa quedaré irremediablemente atado a ti y tú a mí._

_No te enojes, me hubiera gustado decirte esto en persona, pero verte llorar es algo que no logro figurarme, menos tolerar: Quiero que vivas tu vida a pleno, que seas feliz, que llegues a viejo junto a alguien que haya sabido quererte y valorarte como mereces._

_De todos los humanos, deseo que tú seas el más dichoso y afortunado. Créeme que con el tiempo mirarás hacia atrás y comprenderás muchas cosas que ahora no._

_Te amé, y sé que tú también lo has hecho. Nos amamos a nuestra manera, casi en silencio, casi sin tocarnos. Me gustaría que te quedes con un bonito recuerdo de mí, y por eso espero que no te enojes, aunque creo que lo entendería._

_Como sea, tarde o temprano podrás insultarme y gritarme a la cara todo lo que te venga en gana. Mientras tanto, disfruta de cada minuto que yo de éste lado estaré acordándome de ti._ "

 

La lágrima empañó la tinta, mojó la carta y la estropeó. Le siguieron otras, muchas más, por mucho tiempo.

¿Y ahora? Ahora se daba cuenta que la única persona que lo había querido de esa forma ya no estaba.

Ahora tendría que aprender a lidiar con eso, en creer en esa trillada frase de que el tiempo todo lo cura. El tema es que no podía, y no quería tampoco.

Él era fuerte, así que esperó… esperó a que los días, tan grises que parecían, comenzaran a tomar color, pero eso no pasaba y poco a poco comenzó a sumirse en un mar oscuro de desolación. Todo a su alrededor era desesperación o apatía, lo peor es que ni siquiera podía enojarse con Renji por ser lo que era: un shinigami.

 _Dios de la muerte_.

Le llevó una semana tomar la decisión, lo cierto es que la idea cuando se instala por un instante en la cabeza, no se desvanece así porque así. Aunque sea un pensamiento fugaz, aunque se quiera omitir, negarse a ello, sigue estando dentro.

No le costó hacerse de lo necesario para llevar a cabo su plan; robar unas cuantas pastillas específicas del hospital de su padre fue más fácil de lo que creyó en un primer instante.

Durante esa semana faltó a clases, ¿qué importa el estudio cuando ya se ha tomado la decisión de morir? Morir por amor, que poético y estúpido, pero real. La gente se suicida por diversos motivos, pero el mayor de estos es… por amor.

Y su corazón latía de emoción, porque si todo lo que le había dicho Abarai era cierto entonces no tenía nada que temer, él lo estaría esperando del otro lado. No obstante, aunque quería mostrarse fuerte y decidido, el temor lo embargó, él era un quincy, ¿y si pasaba a ser partícula espiritual? ¿Y si caía confinado en hueco mundo consumido por el dolor? ¿Y si, como en la religión cristiana, iba al infierno?

Cualquiera de esas posibilidades era mejor que lo vivido en vida.

Fue un viernes, fue un día de sol resplandeciente, fue un día cualquiera, no eligió ese por ser uno en especial, tenía todo listo sobre la mesa de la cocina: un cóctel de pastillas que lo harían pasar al otro mundo junto con una botella de licor.

La ventaja de vivir solo: nadie repararía en su ausencia.

Acaso, ¿alguien se daba cuenta de que él existía? ¿De que él padecía? Nadie conocía siquiera donde quedaba su casa, sólo su padre… y Abarai; así que podía mecerse en los brazos de la parca con absoluta tranquilidad.

Escribió una misiva, una sencilla nota más que nada para su padre.

 

" _Lo siento. Sé que nunca fui un buen hijo, ni un buen amigo y hasta dudo de ser buena persona. Pero no crean que no lo intenté. Seré cobarde, egoísta, y no me importa. Es mi dolor y espero que sepan comprenderlo._

_U. Ishida._

_PS: Ryuuken, no es tu culpa, a tu manera has sido un buen padre. Te prohíbo que pienses que mi decisión tiene que ver contigo_ ".

 

Releyó unas cien veces lo escrito, esperaba que su padre entendiera lo que quería decirle. Por un instante creyó prudente explicar los motivos, pero estos eran tan personales que no se atrevía a plasmarlos, aunque después ya no estuviera, aunque después ya no importara lo que pensasen los demás, no podía, no pretendía que le echasen la culpa a Abarai tampoco.

Echó una ojeada a su pequeño departamento, el reducido lugar que hacía dos semanas y medias Abarai había ocupado por casi seis meses, dónde había llevado a alguien por primera vez y en dónde había besado por primera vez. Se había sincerado por primera vez, se había enamorado por primera vez y por vez primera, sufría por ello.

Y él, que se burlaba tanto de esas personas dependientes, ahora entendía lo que simbolizaba ser adolescente y estar enamorado. Era atroz, una pesadilla. Su mirada, entonces, se posó sobre el cóctel de pastillas, y el timbre… el timbre que sonó.

Arqueó las cejas sorprendido, por la hora no podía ser el cartero, quizás la vecina para dejarle las llaves antes de irse de viaje. Gran problema: pensaba morirse. ¿Qué hacía con la llave? Pensó en una excusa rápida para darle a la amable señora, pero cuando abrió la puerta del otro lado no estaba la mujer regordeta que esperaba ver.

—¿Sado-kun?

El mentado señaló la nada y luego el interior del departamento, intentó emitir palabra alguna, pero también parecía estar sorprendido.

—Yo… —dudó un instante— hace una semana que no vas a clases y nos preguntábamos, me preguntaba —se corrigió— si estabas enfermo.

—Pues… —Se quedó sin habla.

—La dirección me costó un poco conseguirla —mintió, porque en verdad le había costado horrores. En el colegio esa clase de información personal no la daban y dar con el señor Ishida en el hospital le llevó tiempo; tuvo que ir casi todos los días durante una semana hasta que el hombre lo recibió y con recelo, le dio la dirección.

—Mi padre, ¿no? —cuestionó y Sado asintió para luego señalar de nuevo hacia el interior del departamento; el frío de afuera se sentía, pero Ishida reparó en los detalles—. ¡Espérame aquí, Sado! —Cerró la puerta en las narices del mentado y a toda prisa juntó las pastillas en la palma de su mano, corrió por el pequeño departamento buscando con la mirada hacia todos lados hasta que divisó el cesto de papeles, las arrojó allí. Luego tomó la botella y la metió en el pequeño armario del baño, el papel en un bolsillo y volvió a la puerta—. Listo —hizo una seña—, pasa.

Y ese pequeño giro en su historia personal, esa imprevista intervención marcó un antes y un después.

Sado fue ese día y al otro, luego al otro… Se quedaba largas horas con él y le comentaba cosas referentes a la escuela. Yasutora no era idiota, comprendía que Ishida no estaba pasando por un buen momento, desconocía la razón, y no le importaba tanto saberlo como verlo bien.

Era claro que no estaba enfermo, así que con los días no tuvo más excusas frente a Sado y volvió a clases. Luego, con el correr de las semanas se dio cuenta de lo que Abarai había querido decirle aquella vez.

 

" _Si no cedes lugar tampoco te enterarás de las personas que en un futuro querrán quererte de otra manera, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decir?"_

 

Recién en esos momentos, junto a Sado lograba entenderlo; porque Yasutora iba cada día religiosamente y le traía un obsequio, pequeño, casi la mayoría de las veces golosinas. Chocolates, porque existía el mito de que levantaban el ánimo y a Sado no le gustaba verlo al Quincy tan cabizbajo.

Se quedaba a su lado, en las noches, para consolarlo cuando lo acosaban quimeras escalofriantes de la guerra.

Una guerra que los había mellado por igual, pero que al Quincy le dolía por partida doble porque en todos y cada uno de sus sueños lo visitaba Abarai, para morir en manos de un entero Szayel Aporro. Sabía que eso no era cierto, que Abarai no había muerto en manos del Espada y que Kurotsuchi le había dado muerte, comprendía que era una pesadilla, pero no podía evitar soñar cada noche lo mismo para despertar aterrado y descubrir a Sado a su lado velando su sueño, despierto, confortándolo con tan sólo una mirada. En silencio. Sin decir palabra, como siempre.

Y en la actualidad parecía que había transcurrido mucho más que tan sólo cinco años. Abarai parecía un recuerdo lejano, uno dulce, que al principio había sido agrio; pero Sado se encargó de hacer todo dulce en la vida del Quincy.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó y así Uryuu reparó en la figura del coloso, dejó de mirar por la ventana para concentrarse en él. Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que parecía querer decir mucho más de lo que se podía expresar con palabras. Sado lo notó raro, pero de todos modos Uryuu tenía momentos de cuelgue, solía vivir -en palabras de Orihime, y es mucho decir viniendo precisamente de ella- en una nube—. Llegarás tarde a la universidad —remarcó Yasutora extrañado, Ishida era muy quisquilloso con la puntualidad.

—Hoy quiero quedarme contigo. —Sado le correspondió el gesto que tuvo, tomó entre su poderosa mano los delgados dedos que habían acariciado su mejilla para besarlos. Ishida entonces pensó que era hora de confesarlo—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Obsceno?

—Eso más tarde —terció el quincy con un tono sensual.

Buscó entre los libros uno en especial, se fijó en el número hasta que lo encontró. " _Llamadas de amor_ " de Ben Bova, página 65. Una escueta sonrisa, muy distinta a las habituales, adornó su inmaculado rostro.

Sado esperó, una de las facultades del coloso era la paciencia, podía pecar de perezoso a veces, pero lo cierto es que él no tenía apuros para nada. Ishida se acercó a él mirando el papel que sostenía entre los dedos y sentándose en la falda de Yasutora se lo dio.

—¿Y esto?

—Nunca te lo dije —vio que Sado leía las escuetas líneas—; no te asustes, es viejo.

—Uryuu... —Lo miró con un gesto de dolor y reproche, pero el Quincy lo volvió a retar.

—No te asustes, en verdad es muy viejo…

—Pero…

—Nunca te conté —le quitó la pequeña nota—, pero ¿te acuerdas del _día_? —Ellos al " _día_ " le decían a la vez que Sado se presentó en el departamento de él luego de buscar durante una semana su dirección. Señalaban esa fecha como el comienzo de algo nuevo entre los dos—. Ese día yo… iba a suicidarme. —Se sintió tan estúpido por oír semejante idea en voz alta que estalló en carcajadas; pero a Sado no le causaba mucha gracia, eso era claro, porque Uryuu rió solo, y tanto que le saltaron las lágrimas—. Sí, muy idiota de mi parte, no digas nada. —Luego dejó de reír y plantó un rostro serio—. Deja de mirarme así, Chaddo: NO voy a suicidarme. Dios, no soy tan idiota. —De nuevo volvía a carcajear, pero con más mesura.

—Pero estuviste a… —La mera suposición lo alteraba.

—Sí, pero también _estuviste tú._ —Arqueó las cejas por un ínfimo instante—. Nunca se lo conté a nadie, me daba mucha vergüenza; pero guardé la nota porque sabía que algún día iba a tener el coraje suficiente para contártelo. —Sado elevó una de las manos y separó uno de los mechones de Uryuu para poder verlo mejor, luego lo besó, despacio, en los labios, en la mejilla, en el cuello y lo abrazó fuerte… fuerte como si temiese que partiera. Ishida siempre se sentía chiquitito entre sus brazos—. Y tampoco nunca te di las gracias.

—Te salvaría la vida una y mil veces. —No podía evitar sentirse aterrado con la idea.

¿Y si en esa época él no se preocupaba por la ausencia del quincy? ¿Si al igual que el resto se quedaba esperando a que retornara a clases por su cuenta? ¿Si hubiera claudicado en la búsqueda de la dirección? Se le heló la sangre porque comprendía que de ser así Uryuu no estaría allí físicamente.

—Lo sé, por eso me enamoré de ti. —Ahora él lo abrazó fuerte como si temiera una partida—. Gracias por ser mi ángel —susurró.

Sado nunca supo puntualmente a qué se debió esa crisis que tuvo Ishida, no era de ahondar en asuntos ajenos, si la otra persona quería contarle, él estaba allí para escuchar, pero no le gustaba inmiscuirse. Y aunque seguía sin saber qué lo había abatido tanto al invencible Quincy, una parte de él le decía que era mejor no saberlo.

Ishida sintió de nuevo los besos del coloso y sus potentes brazos afianzándolo por la cintura y arrastrándolo delicadamente hacia el tatami.

Abarai había sido su Dios de la muerte, pero Sado su ángel protector, y sin saberlo ninguno de los dos. Su alma estaba en paz, su alma ahora entendía con perfecta nitidez todo lo que había querido decirle el teniente.

Y se alegraba de estar vivo, y se alegraba de haberlo conocido a Renji de esa forma, de haberse enamorado y de haber padecido por ello, porque eso le demostraba que estaba vivo, que sentía, que tenía corazón, que podía morir sabiendo que había amado.

Nunca olvidaría a quien le había dado su primer beso, a quien le había enseñado lo que en su momento necesitó aprender… quien había atravesado capas y capas para poder llegar a él.

De no ser por Renji quizás ahora no _vería_ a Sado de la forma en la que lo hacía, seguiría ciego sin percatarse de las personas que estaban a su lado, sosteniéndolo. Quizás nunca le hubiera cedido lugar a Yasutora, o tal vez sí, lo cierto es que lo que se llama _casualidad_ no es ni puede ser sino la causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido.

Por supuesto que viviría, por supuesto que sería feliz y le permitiría a alguien -como a Sado- amarlo. Llegaría a viejo y moriría con una sonrisa en los labios. Y cuando llegase al otro lado le daría las gracias en persona al teniente, tan sólo por haberlo querido, que no es poco. Había sido el primero, y el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Y las pesadillas desaparecieron junto a Sado, lo amargo que parecía todo en el comienzo se había endulzado y los días grises ahora se matizaban con esos particulares colores que le recordaban tanto al teniente. Melancolía, pero no de la que se sufre, sino de la que se tolera y se agradece.

Gratitud, por la vida misma, por ser humano, por ser un hombre al que le sobra el corazón. Entendía, ahora, porque se perdonaba la vida cada día, desde entonces.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> El título completo es "Kimi no koto wa kesshite wasurenai". Lo sé, largo como bankai de Abarai, por eso lo sinteticé (aunque la traducción de "Kesshite wasurenai" sería "Nunca olvidaré") pero ya, me iban a putear por título tan largo; pero me gusta cómo suena en japonés el "Nunca me olvidaré de ti".
> 
> Bueno sí, afané descaradamente de todos lados, de Voltaire, de Miguel Hernández y su "Me sobra el corazón", ect. Olvidaba aclarar, esto nació por la tabla del foro Retos Ilustrados, según tengo entendido el poema es parte de un video juego, no me acuerdo cuál.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y si no se van a freír churros, yo la pasé bien escribiéndolo xP ¡ja, ja, ja!
> 
> Ahora sí, nos vemos no sé cuando, Dios dirá.
> 
> 20 de abril de 2010  
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
